by_the_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Realm
Background The Nightmare Realm, The Realm of Nightmares, is the third main realm in the Septisegyai, preceded by the Shadow Realm and succeeded by the Dream Realm. As a realm of one of the Seven Great Realms, The Nightmare Realm is an entire kingdom built on a hierarchal system and led by a monarch and royal family, The Shen'Kar Family. In its centuries of existence, the Nightmare Realm has had four sets of monarchs, King Roland and Queen Kystrah, King Zayal and Queen Farin, King Machris and Queen Raylah, and the current monarchs King Jack and Queen Kanari. The Nightmare is a world all of its own with unique topography and climates across the multiple sections of the realm. The standard attire for Nightmarian inhabitants consists of top designs that usually show off the wearer's bare biceps or forearms with the addition of also revealing a male's chest or a female's midriff. The pants vary in length from just below the ankles and as high as the middle of the wearer's thighs. Many Nightmarians are skilled in teleportation and ice techniques. History Founding The Nightmare Realm was founded alongside the creation of the other seven realms. The Nightmare Kingdom within the realm was founded shortly after by Roland Shen'Kar, who is known in Nightmarian history as the "Father of Nightmares." The realm began with no clear direction, the people were mostly barbaric with no sense of loyalty to one other except to one's blood. When Roland founded the Nightmare Kingdom, he intended to reform and reconstruct the Nightmare Realm. He found pride in the Nightmare's proclivity to bloodshed. He saw how easy it was for someone of his race to overpower another. It was a hunger and drive for more power and dominance over others that the Nightmare Kingdom was built upon. Roland also founded the kingdom on another basic Nightmarian value, family. He would make family and Nightmarian pride a staple within the kingdom and throughout the realm. Roland made his voice heard among his people, informing them of his intentions of unification and conquest. He soon constructed the kingdom with the help of his people and became king due to his charisma and steadfast leadership. Roland then crowned a woman named Kystrah to be his queen and waged war on the other six realms of the Septisegyai. Nightmarian Conquest During the reign of King Roland and Queen Kystrah, the Nightmare Realm was put on a path for conquest with the other six realms of the Septisegyai as the target. Early on, it was decided that the Earth Realm would be the final target because it was perceived as the realm that posed the least threat. At the time, the Shadow Realm was the largest threat to the Nightmare Realm and an alliance was formed between the two with the promise that the Shadow Realm would be given equal standing once they had won. For a small period known as Terror Era, the Nightmare and Shadow Realms fought side by side as they invaded the other three realms of the Septisegyai. Soon after, the Shadow Realm would pull out of the Nightmare Realm's quest for domination over the other realms, but continued to aid the Nightmare Realm by sharing available resources and manpower. With the Shadow Realm's aid, the Nightmare Realm's goal of ruling the other realms gradually became more and more of a reality. The Nightmare Realm soon earned several nicknames for its cruel and ruthless brutality toward the inhabitants of other realms, the most famous being the "Realm of Blood." In addition to the realm's nickname, Nightmares themselves were eventually known as "Monsters" or "Bloodthirsters." The conquest of the Nightmare Realm waged on for centuries, transcending the rule of several sets of monarchs, including King Zayal and Queen Farin, King Machris and Queen Raylah, as well as the current monarchs, King Jack and Queen Kanari. The conquest of the Nightmare Realm seemed to spike with every other set of monarchs with King Machris and Queen Raylah doing the least. With the conquest now in the hands of King Jack and Queen Kanari and only the Elder Realm, Shadow Realm, and Earth Realm outside the Nightmarian influence, the other realms wait with bated breath to see what the Nightmare Realm now intends to do. Topography The Nightmare Realm is an extremely vast and spacious realm, abundant with land with several different climates. The kingdom is divided into four districts known simply as the Northern District, the Southern District, the Eastern District, and the Western District. Locations * Northern District ** Pon Pon City * Southern District ** Jin'Ran ** Kyou'Nar * Eastern District ** Ko'Aten *** Ko'Aten Park ** Seon * Western District ** Kyer'Ju Town Trivia * The Nightmare Realm was actually the second developed realm of the Septisegyai despite being the third realm listed, the first being the Earth Realm. ** Though the Nightmare Realm is listed as the third realm in the Septisegyai, it is usually considered the strongest realm out of all of the realms. * The Nightmare Realm was inspired by literal nightmares, as their initial design was based on the idea of fear and terror. ** This same idea inspired the villain, Terror's handle. __FORCETOC__ Category:Realms